Power rangers Armors Warrior
by kathmanw19
Summary: based on 3rd Dragnel story


**KW: hey everyone in fanfiction it me Kathmanw19 with a new story and it power rangers story**

**(audience cheering)**

**KW: this story is inspired by 3****rd**** drageel story power rangers dimension heroes so man this is for you and i am super duper sorry that i annoy you . (i saw the readers looking at me ) It is a long story guys.**

**Twitchy: what this story called **

**KW: this story is called Power rangers Armors warrior **

**Twitchy: cool**

**KW: so what are about to see is a prologue to the story let into it but first a disclaimer**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story expect for my oc and storyline but other stuff belong their respective owner**

**Kw: so let get into it right now ( flip a lever to started the story)**

_**Armor Coliseum**_

This is the Armor Coliseum a place that oversee every dimensions make sure it keep the balance of light and dark. And one of the room is sage who is charge of the most powerful objects in known universe : the Power Armors, His name is Kamkor. He currently looking a book which contain way to create new armors. Then he felt something in his heart that is pure evil.

"**It can't be**." said Kamkor.

He got up and ran to the entrance of the coliseum and saw something he hoped he never see: an army which carrying flag that have symbol of a black gauntlet with an red eye in the center of the hand and then he saw that never want to see a man wearing a black armor with cape flowing out in the back he also wear a horn like crown on top of his head. Kamkor knew this man and his name is ….

"**Los Tyo Hik it is him**." said Kamkor fearfully

Los Tyo Hik stopped his army but he continue walk right up to kamkor

"**Kamkor**." Los Tyo Hik greeted him

"**Los Tyo Hik it been a long time**." Kamkor said

"**Too long but it is now Emperor Los Tyo Hik .**" Los Tyo Hik corrected Kamkor

"**I haven't seen since you were banished from coliseum**." Kamkor recalled

"**Yes but I am** **back**." Los Tyo Hik replied

"**If you want Power Armors forget it you cant have it they don't think you are worthy enough**." Kamkor told him

"**But these armors is my chance to conquer the Animultiverse**." Los tyo hik explain to kamkor

"**You know that you can't choose the armor they choose you**." Kamkor explain to him

Then a creature walk out of the army he look like demon version of a samurai his name is Sword

"**M****y lord can I convince this old man I haven't heard a scream of a mortal in century **." said Sword as he drew out his wepon.

"**Patience Sword patience just wait until the time is right**." Los Tyo ordered him.

"**yes my lord**." Said Sword as he put his wepon

"**I am sorry Los Tyo Hik but can't have them**." Kamkor putting his foot down

"**Very well you leave me no choice JUNKARMORS GET HIM!**" Los Tyo hik gave the order to his army

Then out of nowhere these soldiers which their armors are piece of armors throughout history they charged at kamkor but he disappeared into thin air which leave them confused

"**He haven't changed a bit**." Los Tyo Hik Sigh . "**Junkarmors search this whole coliseum he haven't gone that far**."Los Tyo Hik gave the order to his goon

All of the Junkarmor go into coliseum to search for Kamkor at that left are Los Tyo Hik and Sword .

" **OH LOSY POO!**" A female voice was heard behind Los Tyo Hik and Sword

"**O****h no not her**." Los Tyo Hik groaned when he know that voice

He and sword turn to see a woman running toward them, she is wearing black gown armor while a horn tiara on her head her name is Lik Hir Mol the emperor wife

"**Losy poo where is the objects that can conquer the Animultiverse which is wedding anniversary gift to Moi**." Lik Hir asked her husband.

" **Patience my slime love I will get to you**." he assured his wife.

He turn to whispered to Sword

" **I thought I told you to not bring her here**." he whispered to his second in command.

"**I tried but she gave the look**." he explain to him as they whispered

Los Tyo Hik try to figured out how to distract his wife while he try to get the Power Armors then he have an idea.

"**Oh Lik Hir I remembered there some jewels hidden in the coliseum why not you look for them while i get the your anniversary gift from Kamkor**." he tell Lik Hir about his idea.

"**Oh Losy Poo you know too well**!"she said so happily .

She ran to the coliseum to look for jewels.

Los Tyo Hik pinched the bridge of his nose as he sigh.

"**Sword do me a favor don't get married.**"Los Tyo Hik tell his second in command.

"**yes my lord**." Sword agreed to him .

He and Los Tyo Hik walk into the coliseum

Meanwhile in another part the coliseum Kamkor appeared in a room called The Hall Of Armors which contained many powers armors in the center of the room there are 14 armors ( Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Pink, Gold, Sliver, Black, White, Purple, Bronze, Orange, Crimson and Navy)

"**I must make sure Los Tyo Hik didn't get these armors**." Kamkor decided .

Kamkor started to cast a spell in foreign language he just about to complete it the door open and out came Los Tyo Hik and his army. He walk toward kamkor.

"**Kamkor you made it too easy for me**." as Los Tyo smiled evilly. "**Now hand the power armors and no one get hurt**." He ordered Kamkor.

"** I'm sorry Los but you will not have the Power Armors**. " Kamkor said seriously.

He put his hand together, once he did that all of the powers armors turns into ArmorsCards and all of those flew out of the room while damaging Los Tyo Hik and his grunts .

"**NOOOO what did you do**?" Los Tyo Hik asked Kamkor angrily.

"**I turned the Powers Armors into ArmorsCards and send them to various dimension where you can't get them**." Kamkor explain to Los Tyo. "**Now this is part where I sent you and your army back from where you came from**." Said Kamkor as he prepare another spell for Los Tyo Hik.

Kamkor casted a shield Spell and it pushed Los Tyo Hik and his army out coliseum when coliseum made a protected shield where no evil can past it

"**I WILL GET THOSE ARMORSCARDS KAMKOR YOU WILL REGRET THISSSSSS**." As Los Tyo Angrily made a vow at Kamkor

Los Tyo Hik and his Army disappear to the realm where they came from.

Kamkor realized. "**Now I must find those cards before Los Tyo Hik do**."

Kamkor rush toward a robot that an apparel of a blacksmith which is deactivate. But Kamkor turn him on.

"**SmithBot Wake up**." Kamkor voice activate the robot.

The newly Dub Smithbot wake Up as he stretch his arm and yawn then he see Kamkor

"** Oh hey Kamkor**." he greeted Kamkor then he asked. "**Where are the Powers Armors**."

Kamkor begin to explain to his robotic assistant. "Listen SmithBot Los Tyo Hik was here."

" **What did he-?**" he panicky began to ask kamkor.

"**No he didn't**." kamkor assure smithbot. Then he explain to him "**I turn the Powers Armors into ArmorsCards and sent them to various dimensions**." He told smithbot his idea "**We must find them before Los Tyo Hik do and we are going need help**."

SmithBot realized what kamkor mean by help, he ask. "**Wait you mean-?**"

Kamkor Answer his question by saying. "**Yes SmithBot, The Power Rangers.**"

"**Oh Ai Yi Yi I was afraid you might said that.**" Smithbot said.

But where are those armors cards now well find out shall we.

**Paradise City **

School was for the day and Yuya Sakaki a dueltainer and his friend zuzu is walking toward the you show school.

"Man those lesson are brutal."say Yuya as he stretch out his arm while walking.

"Come on it not all bad Yuya." said Zuzu as she reassure Yuya.

"To you yeah but to me not so much." said Yuya .

Zuzu Said "Well better we hurry up we don't want my dad keep waiting."

Yuya Said "OK zuzu." then he thought to himself "_I got feeling something big is to happen today_."

yuya and zuzu keep walking until they a tree and something caught yuya eye

Yuya stop for a minute then go back to where the tree

Yuya called out "Zuzu hold up!"

Zuzu stop and turn around to see Yuya

Zuzu called back "what it is Yuya!"

Yuya said "i don't know but wait here for sec."

yuya walk toward the tree and saw something in the grass he looked and he saw a card with a picture of an armor that look like a red phoenix there some word on the bottom of the card that said Fire Phoenix Power Armor.

"Fire Phoenix Power Armor it this some kind of new card?" questioned Yuya .

yuya picked it up but once he touch it he felt pulse of energy rushing through his body the energy gave a faint red glow

"Whoa what was that" said confuse Yuya

Zuzu Yell out to Yuya "Hey Yuya what keeping you!"

Yuya said "I am coming zuzu!" then he thought "_Maybe her dad know about this card , i'll go talk to him once we get to the You Show school_."

he put the card in his pocket and catch up to ZuZu but little does he know that card will changed his life forever.

**Ba Sing Se Earth Kingdom**

it was another day in earth kingdom few day after fire lord Ozai defeated by the avatar everyone in Ba Sing Se are busy repairing the damage the fire lord Ozai cause. walking in the street of the city was the girl that help the avatar Katara who is a water bender along with her are some her friends Suki,Toph, Mei and Ty lee they are having girl day out.

Katara said smiling "See i told you guys we need this."

Toph replied "I have never doubt you for second there suger queen."

Suki agreed with Toph "After all we helped aang defeat ozai we need some rest."

Ty lee tell Katara "Hey Katara i could've help but notice when we were at Iroh tea shop i saw you and Aang kiss outside."

Katara immediately began to blush at that comment when rest agree with Ty lee

" I don't know what are talking about." Katara denied quickly.

Toph said "Oh come on Katara admit it you and Aang are a thing right now."

Katara gave in " OK Toph you are right aang and I are now boyfriend and girlfriend."

The rest of the girls (namely Suki and Ty lee) squeal in excitement.

Suki asked "So where Aang is taking you on the first date."

Katara said "Aang is going take me to this restaurant here in Ba Sing Se." she then explain " Apparently Zuko recommend it to him."

Mei admit "You know for monk i never thought Aang could be a romantic guy."

Katara agreed "Yeah me either."

Katara and the girls passed by a stand selling rare items

Sale man called out to the shoppers. "Rare items for sale get your lovey selection of these rare items right here right now."

Ty lee have an idea."hey guys let buy something from that stand."

the girls agree and started making there selection

Katara was looking among the items until she saw card that have picture of a blue armor that look like a penguin at the bottom of the card there some words that said Aqua Penguin Power Armor .

Katara asked the Sale man. "Excuse sir can you tell me what this is." She point her finger at the card.

Sale man saw what Katara and said. "Oh i see you found the card." Katara replied " Yes can you tell me about this card is?" the Sale man Admit "Well to be honest it show up on stand when i got here to open the stand."

Katara then ask "Can you tell me how much this cost?"

Sale Man who recognized Katara said. "Well since you help the Avatar defeat fire lord Ozai it is on the house ."

Katara surprised by what the man told her said "Wow thanks!"

when she picked up that she felt a weird energy when that happen a faint blue energy pulse though her body

Katara said to herself "Whoa that is strange."

The rest of the girls has made their selection and are already ahead suki turn around to called out to Katara. " Hey Katara hurry up."

Katara turn around to see suki and the Girls and called back "ok i'll be right there." She turn to the sale man "Thank for the card."

Sale man replied "you are welcome and come again soon."

Katara catch up to the rest of the girls not knowing what going to happen next .

**Conton city**

high above the city Trunks son of Vegeta and Bulma, is making his daily patrol

Trunks observed. "I think it all is quiet right now, i best report back to HQ."

he toward the surface and he land in the field of grass

he started walking toward to the entrance to the time nest when he saw some thing weird in the grass he look closer and he saw card that picture of a yellow armor that look like a rhino with word on bottom card that said Electric Rhino Power Armor

Trunks said "what on earth is this thing?"

when he pick it he felt something weird as that happen a faint yellow energy plus thorough his body

Trunks thought "_that was weird_."

a female voice out of nowhere yelled "TRUNKS!"

Trunks yelp as take his communicator out and he saw a image of a short pink female humanoid alien name Choronoa she is the Supreme Kai of time and Trunks boss.

Trunks said "Yes Chronoa?"

Chronoa angrily asked "Where are you and did you finish up your patrol already?"

Trunks replied "Yes i did and i about head my way into the time nest"

Chronoa said "Well hurry up you know i'am not a patience woman."

Trunks Said "Okay i am on my way, Trunks out."

trunks put his communicator away and look at the card

Trunks thought "_Hmm maybe the elder Kai may know something about this card, well i gotta get going_."

Trunks put that card in his pocket and race to the time nest not knowing that this day is going change his live forever.

**Springside**

it is a another day here in springside and Nate Anderson is late for school again running along sing with him jimbunya and whisper who are both yo-kai and Nate is able to see with the Yo-Kai Watch.

Nate yell at Whisper "Whisper you could have wake me up sooner you i could be late for school!"

Whisper explain to Nate "I have been trying to wake you up for the last 9 minutes, jimbunyan and i were this close of dumping a bucket of cold water on your head."

Jimbunyan said "Nate he is right but right nyon we got to get to school."

they were running until they reach the entrance to school but the bell haven't rung

Nate said while he catch his breath. "That was close a little too close."

Jimbunyan looking tried said "Yeah now i'am tried i need to lie dnyon."

Nate said "it okay jimbunyan catch your breath."

Whisper asked "Hey Nate what is that over there?" He pointed at the school gate

Nate saw what whisper is pointing there was a card near the school gate Nate walk over there for a closer look and he saw a picture of green armor that look like a bear and the bottom of the card there some word that said Wind Bear Power Armor

Nate thought to himself "_Whoa did someone drop this card or something?_"

as Nate picked it up he felt something weird, the energy course through his body the energy gave a faint green glow

Whisper asked worriedly "Nate! are you alight?"

Nate assures Whisper "Yeah i am okay just felt weird."

( School Bell ringing)

Nate, Jimbunyan and Whisper all realized what that sound mean and yell "AHHH WE'RE LATE."

Nate and the two Yo-Kai rush into the school , Nate still holding on to card unaware that his life is about to get even more stranger.

**Koriko Town**

It is a busy day at Guchokipanya which is the bakery as Osono who own the shop and her husband are busy working giving baked good like cookie ,donuts,cake, and pastry.

he front door bell ring as Kiki a 13 year old witch who run a delivery service for the town and her talking black cat Jiji enter the bakery.

Kiki said "Hey everyone."

Everyone in the bakery greet Kiki as she make her way to the front counter.

Osono saw Kiki and Jiji greeted them. "Hey kiki and Jiji so how the delivery went?"

Kiki said "It went great." she goes on and explain to Osono "The twins got their pantomime horse costume from their uncle in England!" Jiji added "I manged to get too many close call from those twin and that horse costume of their."

Osono said "That great, hey while you were out there is package for you." Osono gave the package to Kiki as jiji jump on to the counter. Jiji saw it address to Kiki. Jiji said "Hey kiki that Package Address to you." Kiki noticed it "So it is but who would send a package to me?"

Jiji guess "I'am pretty sure it not birthday present because your birthday it not for another two months."

Kiki said "I might as well open it since it address to me."

Kiki open the package and inside there is card that show a pink armor that resemble a cat at the bottom of the card are words that said Floral Cat Power Armor.

JiJi look at it and said "A Card who would sent you a card Kiki?"

Kiki replied "i don't know JiJi."

as Kiki pick the card up she felt some weird thing as a faint pink energy pulse through her body.

JiJi Jumped in surprised "Whoa how you do that?"

Kiki said "i don't know, it just happen."

Osono said "Well we will talk about this later." she ask Kiki. " Hey Kiki can you go to the kitchen and get some more chocolate donuts we are out again."

Kiki said "Okay Osono come on JiJi." she goes to the back and into the kitchen.

JiJi said " i am right behind you." he jumped of the counter and fallow Kiki into the kitchen.

Kiki put that card in the pocket of her dress didn't what adventure lie in store

**Armor coliseum **

meanwhile in the Armors Coliseum, Kamkor felt five faint energy

Kamkor said to Smithbot "**F****ive of the ArmorCards has been bonded**!"

SmithBot asked "**Seriously **?"

Kamkor Answered "**Yes ,but there is no time to waste get those 5 card welder here before Los Tyo Hik get them**!"

Smithbot Thought to himself. "_**Oh man what would Alpha 5 would do right now**_?"

_**A new legend of born and that legend's name is... Power Rangers Armors **_**_Warriors!_**

**KW: well how you like the prologue of Power Rangers Armors Warriors**

**(audience cheering)**

**KW: alright next time the five rangers will encounter Los tyo hik and his monsters , meet Kamkor and morph into power rangers for the first time**

**KW: don't forget to review and give idea for me that i can use for the story like as you can see there are 14 armors and 5 rangers has been choose so guy i need your i need 9 more rangers they must be from an anime, an anime inspired show or an anime movie or an anime game leave the idea in review section or PM me so until then keep on reading. And 3rd dragneel i am really sorry if i annoy you please forgive and unblocked me please **


End file.
